elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Firefly Queen (Strategy)
To Do *Pictures *Which Top-50 decks use this strategy Overview This strategy uses 3 main cards, with other cards being optional, but vastly improving the power of this deck. *Description Cards Used Firefly Queen Rustler Firefly (created by the Queen, not played) Empathic Bond Emerald Pillar Wind Pillar Quantum Pillar (Optional) How to play this deck Using shields, or other creatures to start your fight, wait until you have the option to play at least one Firefly Queen and at least one Rustlers. If you are using buff cards (Blessing, Plate Armor, not recommended), use them on your Rustler first, as it has the lowest HP. Using the Life Quanta that you have (you need at least two per firefly produced), use the Firefly Queen's ability, Queen, to produce a Firefly. Do this with as many Queens as you can. Each Queen can only use its power once per turn, so bear this in mind. As soon as is possible, play an Empathic Bond card. It will heal you well, as this is a mobdeck. At the end of your turn, each Firefly will produce one Light Quantum. This can be Photosynthesised by your Rustlers to make two Life Quanta per Quantum on your next turn. Immortalise your new Firefly. Next turn, use the newly converted Life Quanta to make more Fireflies, and repeat this throughout the game. At maximum output, assuming only one Rustler is played, no buff cards have been played, and there are no other creatures than one Firefly Queen, Fireflies and one Rustler, this build can deal 67 damage per turn, but it is unlikely that you will ever reach that, as you will have won before then. ' Comments From Players: * If you replace your Emerald Pillars with Novas and Rustlers, you can slip in a few low-cost spells like deflag or steal, sacrificing the mob build speed but upping your survivability against decks like Mono-Aether. You play the Nova and the Rustler together, so that the next turn you can have two Life quanta - enough to start the progression. This is a hybrid of the orthodox and pillarless strategies, slowing your opponent but still allowing you to predictably get your main strategy going. * I use this deck: -life mark -6 emerald pillars -12 wind pillars -6 emphatic bond -6 firefly queen -1 owl eye -1 fog shield/jade shield i found it very useful and reliable against elders, and it's very easy to get elemental mastery with it, but i can't still win a top 50 deck... * Another deck list: - Air Mark - 9 Wind Towers - 7 Emerald Towers - 6 Firefly Queens - 3-4 Feral Bonds - 2-3 Heals - 2 Leaf Dragons - 2 Eagle's Eyes I agree with comment that this deck is reliable against elders, I win about half of my games with 100HP on level three and I lose less than once in twenty. I earn a lot of coin in these games, but the deck is too slow to compete in Top 50. I don't find a shield very useful, it slows down the deck without adding to survivability. 6 Empathic Bonds is too many - they are expensive and of limited use early, also prone to getting stolen/deflagrated. The only reason I keep the heals in the deck is because they ensure I get back to 100hp before my last turn is over to double my money. Otherwise (for pvp), take them out and replace with extra other cards. * Someone had suggested an Anubis for this deck. It will not work. Do not try to use Anubis in this deck. Category:Strategies